The clown and the Thief
by Darklinkette
Summary: A Creepypasta story about Jasmine and Laughing Jack. more chapters as they come.
1. Chapter 1

The Clown and the Thief

Chapter 1: The Victim that got away.

The laughter was her first clue. The hoarse, cracked laughter that, oddly enough, still clung to Joy and Happiness was her first sign she was not alone. The young woman was sitting in the theatre area of the abandon amusement park. She was behind the curtain, leaning back against the wall of the building. She wore a red dress, blood on her hands and cheeks. Even her hair had blood in it. She did not care. Her appearance never mattered to her as she sat there, something in her hand that was far to still, dripping with blood. The thing in her hand was a heart, A human heart. she took a bite from it, eating the heart as blood dripped down to the floor from her chin. With each bite, blood would splatter onto her cheeks. The door to the theatre creaked, as if being open. She frowned as she took her dagger out. The dagger was always kept under her dress, in a sheath strapped to her side. She stood up, the Heart was still in her hand as she waited for the person to come closer to her. In a blink of a eye, A large black and white clown appeared in front of her. He had long black hair, and a oddly pointed nose with black and white swirls. She didn't seem afraid as she stared up at him, taking another bite of the heart. The clown laughed and Jasmine recgonized it as the laughter from before, just moments ago that had snapped her to attention. This time, the Laughter made her drop the heart and get ready for any attack. Instead of attacking her, like she believed he would. the clown just looked down at her with a grin. "Are you not going to introduce yourself?" She stared up at him with a blank expression. "shouldn't you be doing that? coming here, suprising me and interupting my rest." This made him laugh even more, only succeding in making her annoyed. "I am Laughing..." She laughed, cutting him off as he watched her. Her laughter had a touch of insanity to it, making the vlown grin. "You are Laughing jack, the gothic clown that kills." she said to him, staring up at him when she finished laughing. "Yes, you have heard of me before?" Laughing Jack looked at the woman who chuckled. "ofcourse i have. Creepypasta was very detailed about you." Hearing about the site, LJ laughed more. "I see, so you are one of them...or are you one of us?" he asked, looking at the heart on the floor, then at the blood on her hands and face. He tsked as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her from the room. "First thing is first, you need a complete make over. your filthy, covered in dirt and blood." He shook his head while the woman chuckled again. "Is this ow you kill? you pretty the victim up before you kill them?" LJ laughed at that, shaking his head. "I haven't made up my mind yet if i wish to kill you or..." He looked at her with a large sinister grin. "Or to make you my proxy." Jasmine blinked, a bit confused to that word. It took her a moment, with the clown almost dragging her to a building, before she relized what he meant. "Your debating on whether or not i should work for you?" Suprise was in her voice, as well as awe, which made LJ become confused. _Awe? Why would she be awed to hear that? unless..._ He grinned at the unfinished thought. He decided to find out later, for now, the woman really did need to bath and a new dress wouldn't hurt either.

after the quick sponge bath and the change of clothes, LJ couldn't help but notice as beautiful the girl was. as well as how empty her brown eyes was. there was no life in them at all, no joy, no love, just blank. A empty look he had not seen in a long time. Even his friend, Jeff the Killer, had life in his eyes, blood lust mostly, but still he had something in his eyes. This girl...she had nothing in them. Not even sadness. Her lips curled up to a smile as she looked at her dress, avoiding the long mirror against the wall. _Why is she not looking at the mirror? doesn't all girls enjoy looking at theirselves in a mirror?_ "You never did tell me your name." he said, looking at the girl. She looked at him and gave a grin. "I'm Jamsine, Jasmine the Heart Thief."one


	2. A night of fun

Chapter 2: Make her smile

It has been three days since she met him, since she began staying at the abandon amusement park more than ever. She hated to admit it, but she was enjoying seemed when the hunting was done, they would meet there and LJ would do everything to make her happy. She didn't understand why he did this. Everytime she came to the park, he would be waiting at the entrance, holding either normal candy, a dark looking balloon, or he would tackle her from behind with some gothic outfit. She didn't complain, after all, why would she? This is the most attention she received ever in her her life. She came walking to the entrance of the park, stopping when she didn't see LJ. This...was unexpected. She glanced around before she walkedintot he entrance. The second her foot stepped onto the park, it light up. she covered her eyes for a moment, blinded by the lights. When she adusted, she looked around. A small smile on her face. "COME ONE! COME ALL! STEP RIGHT UP! BEHIND THIS CURTAIN LIES A GHASTLY CONCOCTION OF...DELIGHT! HORROR! FANTASY AND TERROR! YOUR EVERY WISH IS OUR COMMAND! YOUR EVERY WHIMSICAL DESIRE BROUGHT TO LIFE!" LJ appeared in front of Jasmine with a large grin. Jasmine laughed as she clapped. "This is very unexpected or yo, as well as out of character." Lj grinned as he grabbed her wrist. "come on, forget about it being out of character. Let's play!" He laughs, walking to the merry-go-round. Jasmine followed, having no choice since he had her wrist. He let her hand go once they arrived on the merry-go-round. He bowed, making Jasmine smirk. She got on a horse and he got on one beside her. With the clap of his hands, it began playing and moving. A smile appeared on Jasmine's face as she held onto the ball. LJ giggled as he gazed at her. "Good think Jeff is not here. He always strips down and begins singing his version of a song called wrecking ball." Jasmine winced making a face. "sounds...terrifying." Laughing jack nodded as he laughed. "Very terrifying, everyone always covers their eyes and scream at him when he does." Jasmine chuckled, but her chuckling evolved to giggling to straight out laughing. LJ was laughing as well, recgnizing finally the look of happines in the girl's brown eyes. He did it. Finally, after all the time, he managed to bring the laughter, the happiness to her. Why was he doing this? Even he did not know why. This human, She made him want to cheer her up. He remembered having Ben Drowned look up some things about her. Ben at first had not wanted to, finding it rather boring until LJ described Jasmine. Ben did agree finally, but only because what he said about the girl made him curious as well. He learned quite a bit about the girl. He learnd that Jasmine was abused her whole life by her mother. He always found the reason why she had no happiness or joy in her eyes. Her little sister, who she loved, died three months ago. Killed by Jasmine. LJ had felt his heart being tugged when he heard this. He didn't know why, but he wasn't going to try and find out just yet. He liked the foreign feeling. For the rest of the night, the two continuously played the little mini games there, rode rides and had fun until Jasmine was leaning on him, falling asleep from exhaustion. Lj picked her up and carried her to a hall of mirrors. He laid her down and covered her up before leaving the room to think of other ideas to entertain her. He had completely forgotten that Jasmine avoided mirrors.


End file.
